This past year we have made significant improvements to our data acquisition and analysis routines. We improved the efficiency of our pulse sequence, enabling us to collect 60% more data within the same time. This increased signal will enable us to study exercise over a more extended range of power levels in the quadriceps exercise. We have also made major modifications to our physical exercise apparatus and have redesigned and rebuilt our patient bed. Due to these changes, we decided to reschedule our collaborative study on athletes with the University of California at San Diego from Fall 1995 to this August 1996. This study will include an extensive graded ramp to examine myoglobin desaturation over a larger range of exercise intensities. The effects of hyperoxia as well as hypoxia on maximal oxygen consumption rates will also be studied. The chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) study is scheduled to start in October 1996.